gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Can't Fight This Feeling
Can't Fight This Feeling ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel, Ouvertüre, und wird von Finn gesungen, während er nach dem Footballtraining duscht. Mr. Schuester hört ihm dabei zufällig zu und möchte ihn anschließend dazu bringen, dem Glee Club beizutreten, weshalb er ihn erpresst, in dem er ihm Marihuana in den Spind legt. Durch den Song findet Will den männlichen Anführer, den Rachel wollte. Das Original stammt von REO Speedwagon aus ihrem elften, 1984 erschienenen, Album "Wheel's Are Turnin". Charts Lyrics Finn: I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow What started out as friendship, Has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show. And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window, On a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought i might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars, baby i can't fight this feelings anymore. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crashing through your door, Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, Cause you take me to the places, That alone I'd never find. And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the wind, On a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars, forever. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crashing through your door, Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. Trivia *Finns erster Song in Glee, wobei er in in der ungeschnittenen Version der Episode länger ist. *Das ist der erste veröffentlichte Song von einem Mann in der Serie. *In Zukunft voraus ist in einer Rückblende noch einmal zu sehen, wie Finn den Song unter der Dusche singt. *Die Duschszene wurde in der Serie mehrere Male nachgestellt. So entdeckt Finn zum Beispiel in Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten Sam unter der Dusche, als dieser Every Rose Has Its Thorn singt. In Die neue und die alte Rachel findet Rachel Brody in den Gemeinschaftsduschen vor, während dieser Sister Christian singt. Finns Version ist jedoch einzige, die veröffentlicht wurde. *Eine alternative, umfassendere Szene wurde gedreht, die aber nicht benutzt wurde. *Eine andere Szene zu dem Song wird im ersten Band des Karaoke Revolution Glee Wii-Spiels benutzt. *Während der Duschszene, wenn der Kamerawinkel sich ändert, wechselt Finns Brust von einer normalen Optik zu einer extrem roten und gefleckten. Dies kommt von der hohen Temparatur des Wassers, die von Cory Monteith, dem Darsteller des Finn, in dem "Behind the Pilot"- Episodenkommentar als "siedend heiß" beschrieben wurde. Auch Ryan Murphy sagte, dass es wegen den zahlreichen Takes "Stunden und Stunden" dauerte, diese eine Szene zu filmen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson